Field of the Invention
The invention relates to dispensing hoppers and, more particularly, relates to a so-called “split hopper” for dispensing granular or powdery materials into an underlying container.
Discussion of the Related Art
Hoppers are widely used to dispense granular or powdery materials into underlying containers such as bags or packages. The typical hopper includes a generally frustoconically-shaped hopper body that has a relatively small lower dispensing opening and an open upper end that closable with a lid or cover. A dispensing auger extends downwardly through the center of the interior of the hopper body, through the lower dispensing opening for dispensing materials from the hopper at a controlled rate, and directs the dispensed material into an underlying container or package through a tool mounted on the bottom of the hopper.
So-called “split hoppers” are available the hopper body of each of which is formed in two sections that are hinged to one another so as to permit the hopper body to be opened for cleaning and tool replacement. Split hoppers are particularly attractive to users that need to reconfigure the hopper for different products as frequently as ever few hours. These users need to clean the inside of the hopper as part of the changeover process. A split hopper greatly facilitates this cleaning, along with related changeover operations, such as tool replacement.
The typical such hopper body is made of stainless steel and is capable of storing and dispensing from 16 to 20 gallons of material. The lid may also be made of stainless steel. One such hopper is commercially available from Spee-Dee Packaging Machinery, Inc. of Sturtevant, Wis.
Stainless steel split hoppers work very well but are very expensive on a per-unit basis to fabricate and assemble. This is due in part to the fact that stainless steel is expensive to acquire and fabricate.
In addition, the primary ring seal that seals the lid of the typical split hopper to the underlying hopper body typically provides a seal at only one peripheral location, risking loss of seal integrity.
The expense and complexity of the typical split hopper also are exasperated by the need for five separate seals in and around the lid.
In addition, the typical split hopper does not include any mechanism to hold a tool. As a result, the tool may fall out of the hopper when the hopper is open, with resultant risk of damage to the tool.
The need therefore exists to provide improvements to existing split hopper designs.